Boss Strike
Boss Strike is a feature that is expected to be released in the 3.0 Patch. Overview This is a simple walkthrough of Boss Strike for everyone who needs to know how it works. The official explanation can be found here. Walkthrough Basics Boss Strike events appear in the upper left of the player's screen, like any other active mission(s). There is a timer associated with this icon that indicates how much time is remaining in the event. Tapping on this icon will load the Boss Strike Event screen. This screen displays the current Boss Strike event's description and current Tier reward. The current Tier reward is displayed and the Boss Points progression towards it. Every member of a guild contributes their Boss Points to this progression bar, and every member will be rewarded with the same reward. For this reason, it is most advantageous for players to be part of guilds during Boss Strike events. Soloing is still an option however. Players earn Boss Points in one of two ways: # Donating requested resources # FIGHT! - battle and defeating enemy units Boss Strike Event rewards include units that are unique in that they can only be obtained through Boss Strike Events. Boss Strike Battles Selecting the FIGHT! option in the Boss Strike Event screen will start a battle that consists of multiple waves. These battles are equivalent to the player's level, so higher leveled players will face considerably more difficult challenges befitting of their level. The player can field up to 13 units, the entire battlefield deployment area. Each enemy unit rewards Boss Points. However, if the player retreats, the player is not rewarded with any Boss Points. Players are expected to fight to the last unit in order to earn Boss Points. Units lost in battle are sent to the appropriate Hospital and Repair Bay to await healing/repairs. Once the player loses every unit and is defeated, or defeats every enemy wave, Boss Points are tallied up and awarded to the player. These points are added to the current Boss Point progression towards the current Tier reward. These points also count towards personal Battle Nations achievements. Sample Battle The following set of screenshots detail the progress of a Boss Strike battle, as provided by Z2's Poring and a Level 60 Gold Tank army. The first wave of a level 60 enemy formation. After a few rounds of battle, the Gold Tank army is down to 7 wounded units and is about to destroy the last of the first enemy wave. Note that the upper left shows the currently accumulated Boss Points from defeated enemy units. The remaining Gold Tank army now faces the second wave of enemy units. Retreating at this point would yield no Boss Points, so the Gold Tank army decides to stay and fight. The Gold Tank is down to its last unit, and defeat is imminent. The enemy delivers the final blow and... The Boss Strike battle is over. The player is awarded with the Boss Points that has been accrued from defeated enemy units. The player now has to repair the 13 Gold Tanks. Boss Strike Event Rewards The rewards are as follows : 3.0 Patch *Event #1 **Tier 1: 3,000 **Tier 2: ? **Tier 3: Sopwith Spiderwasp **Tier 7: BC-1 Snake **Tier 10: V-14 Maverick Category:Game Information Category:3.0 Patch